snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Anastasia Truebridge
Anastasia Reina (neé Bunbury) Truebridge is the former Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has also taught Herbology at Hogwarts and Advanced Herbological Studies at the Wizarding University of Cairo, Eypt. She is currently working on a book about her experiences in the magical education community. Basics Name: Headmistress Anastasia Reina (neé Bunbury) Truebridge Nicknames: Annie, Bunz, Bunny Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff Date of Birth: January 1st 2040 Age: 38 Who's asking? Years attended Hogwarts: 2051 - 2058 Current Hogwarts Staff Position: Headmistress Most Recent Profession: Professor at Wizarding University, Cairo Former Hogwarts Staff Position: '''Herbology, Terms 21-24 '''Old Old OLD Occupation(s): Herbologist, Naturalist, Potion Experimenter, Healer School Dropout, Ice-Cream Scooper Best Subjects: Herbology, Potions Worst Subjects: Ancient Runes, Astronomy Wand: 11'' C''herry with Nundu Claw core Boggart: Wouldn't you like to know. Patronus: Nundu Eye Color: Ice Blue Hair: Fiery Red Height: 5'10 - 6'+ depending on the heels Marital Status: Married to Ethan Truebridge (2075); one son, David Octavius (b. 6/1/2076) Pets: A large, fat, orangeish reddish Kneazle mixed-breed named Gingersnapple Personality Anastasia is a strong-willed, strong-opined woman who knows what she wants and how to get it. Annie tries her very best keeps a very calm, polite exterior at all times but underneath it all, she's rather narcissistic, stubborn, and shrewd, with too much focus on outward appearance. She loves being the center of attention and gets jealous very easily, especially of other women or of someone who is more intelligent in her area of expertise. With that in mind, know that she still has a tendency to pout when she doesn't get her way or.... she'll work on a long-winded and detailed, devious plot for revenge. As for her positive personality traits, Annie can be cold charming and friendly when she needs something, and is not afraid of hard work. She is a secret sucker for soft, fuzzy creatures and tiny children cutesy things. Inside the classroom, she hates to be doubted by a student or treated with any disrespect, for that will just unleash her Veela-ish angry side. Compliments, gifts, and complex jokes are an easy way to get on her good side, although she hates to be out of the loop or the one being pranked. A broom collector since she played Quidditch at Hogwarts, Annie absolutely adores the sport and her favorite team is the Holyhead Harpies, since her family has had season tickets since she was a small girl. Besides collecting brooms, Annie is excessively fond of music, pie, chocolate, shoes, and jewelry, and she has a tendency to lavish her loved ones with unnecessary gifts and exquisitely expensive items. After all, the best must simply have the best. History Born from a long line of Slytherpuffs and raised by a former Potions Professor father and a Healer mother, both Anastasia and her younger brother, Robbie, have always had a knack for plants and potions. The family used to travel each summer to a different exotic locale simply to study the native plants and animals living there. Anastasia still loves the outdoors and cute, cuddly little animals but she absolutely despises dust and uncleanliness, especially indoors. While a little dirt never hurt anyone, Anastasia will have a heart attack if she gets one of "nice outfits" dirty, since she always dresses down to work with her plants. On the subject of plants, Annie's plants are more precious to her than almost anything (besides her cat, her jewelry, her son, and her husband) and it is probably because of her plant love that she doesn’t have friend''s'', plural. She has bred several unique varieties of flowers with a little help from her mother and before teaching at Hogwarts, she spent some time abroad on her own. She was particularly interested in studying poisons and antidotes whilst abroad and has collected several dangerous samples for her own uses…when the time is right. After her Hogwarts sweetheart dumped her at their 2058 graduation, Anastasia hit the road to follow her favorite Wrock band, The Chimaeras. She had many good, flirty times with the entire band but had her eye set on the lead singer from the start. The two got engaged when Annie was just 19 but she found out something rather disturbing about their relationship shortly before the band’s last concert in 2059. Unfortunately for him, Annie’s new fiancée died from unexplained causes at the fatal concert and came back to haunt her for the next five years until she had the Ministry place a restraining order against his ghost. Anastasia gave into her wanderlust after the ghost fiasco and threw herself into her independent study of exotic plants with true Hufflepuff candor until she was offered a position at Hogwarts. Annie can easily become absorbed in her botanical tinkerings and washes her cares away through lavish shopping sprees with her House Elf, Pinky, or on adventures to escape her problems. If a man breaks her heart though, woe is he when this feisty redhead extracts her revenge. Fortunately, Anastasia has not had her heart broken since she started dating Ethan Truebridge after their first term together on Hogwarts' staff. They hit it off after an exhilarating excursion to see dragons that summer and dated until the spring of 2075, when they eloped and married on the top of a mountain in the Himalayans. The couple, who was splitting time between the University of Cairo, Egypt, and southern England, where Anastasia insisted that they raise their son David, recently moved back to England for good. Annie had followed Ethan to Egypt for his job and now it is his turn to follow her for her job as Hogwarts' new Headmistress. Category:Professors Category:Staff Category:Herbology Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2058 Category:Alumni Category:Wizarding schools Category:Headmistresses Category:Wizarding University